Bioskop
by Onyx-tan
Summary: Yoongi ikut pasangan KrisTao ke bioskop tapi dia malah dilecehkan dengan orang bernama Park Jimin #summary ga mutu/ YoonMIn MinYoon uke!Yoongi / fic kedua YoonMin/ pwp? DLDR! TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN
**[ P** ark Jimin x **M** in Yoongi **]**

 **[ R** omance maybe? **]**

 **[ O** nyx-tan **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tersenyum puas ketika mendapati dirinya terlihat sempurna. "Ya sempurna, kau sangat sempurna Min Yoongi" ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Kemudian mengambil beani guna menutupi surai pirang miliknya. Setelah menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi Yoongi pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

 **.**

Pemandangan yang pertama Yoongi lihat saat keluar dari kamarnya adalah adegan tidak senonoh sepupunya dan pacar sepupunya. Ia bisa melihat Tao—sepupunya tengah di cumbu Kris—pacar sepupunya. Ia geram melihat pemuda keturunan Cina-Kanada itu yang selalu berbuat mesum dengan Taonya yang imut itu. Maka, dengan sekali tendangan kuat dia bisa melepaskan Tao dari Kris—membuat bokong Kris sukses berciuman dengan lantai.

Brugh.

"Yak! Min Yoongi! itu sakit sekali!"

Dia tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kris, ia langsung menyeret Tao untuk keluar, tak menghiraukan wajah Tao yang merah padam karena malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari minggu, kebetulan pula lah cuaca hari ini tidak buruk, cuacanya sangat mendukung untuk piknik bersama keluarga atau kencan bersama pacar. Kesempatan ini digunakan pula oleh pasangan KrisTao untuk pergi berkencan ke gedung bioskop untuk menonton beberapa film seperti Kungfu Panda 3 misalnya—itu usulan Tao sebenarnya— tapi naas bagi keduanya, ya naas, sepupu Tao yang mungil, imut, menggemaskan serta cerewet dan garang secara bersamaan memaksa ikut pergi bersama mereka dengan alasan; "aku takut Kris akan menggunakan hal ini untuk membobol keperawanan Tao" ckckck bahkan kau tidak tau jika sepupu manismu itu sudah tidak perawan lagi Min Yoongi.

Tao yang memang penurut pada Yoongi pun mengiyakan saja, membuat Kris mendengus kesal dan memutar otak agar Yoongi tidak mengganggu kencannya dengan Tao.

"ini untukmu"

Kris menyodorkan sebuah tiket padanya yang ia terima dengan cuek. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak suka pergi ke bioskop, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur dirumah, namun karna mengetahui kedua pasangan ini akan kencan, dia merelakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengawasi pasangan ini agar tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Yoongi mendengus saat merasakan ingin buang air kecil, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Tao. "baby panda, kau duluan saja, aku ingin ke toilet dulu" katanya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari seringaian dari bibir Kris.

"khukhukhu~ selamat bersenang-senang Yoongi-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap tiketnya dengan dahi berkerut, apa ini? The boy? Setahunya Tao takut dengan film horror, apa Kris sengaja agar kesempatan ini digunakan untuk mendapat pelukan Tao? Sialan! Licik sekali naga jejadian itu.

Dengan perasaan jengkel Yoongi memasuki gedung bioskop lalu mencari kursinya. Setelah menemukan kursinya ia segera mendudukkan dirinya, mengabaikan seorang pria berambut sewarna caramel yang duduk disebelahnya, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, pasangan kekasih itu tak ada disini.

Apa-apaan ini?! Dasar Kris sialan!

Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon pasangan kekasih itu, dan sialnya lagi nomor mereka berdua tidak aktif.

Yoongi ingin sekali keluar untuk mencari pasangan kekasih itu, yang artinya dia harus mencari mereka dengan melihat satu persatu gedung dan mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli tiket ah lagipula Yoongi kan tidak bawa uang. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk tetap menonton film sampai akhir. Dan tanpa Yoongi sadari pria di sebelahnya itu menatapnya dengan mesum.

"kau mau?"

Yoongi menatap popcorn yang di tawarkan padanya sebelum akhirnya mengambilnya, "terima kasih" ucapnya tanpa melihat pria itu. "sama-sama cantik~"

Uhuk!

Dia langsung terbatuk mendengar kata 'cantik' dari pria itu. Dia mendelik pada pria itu, mencoba menatap garang walaupun itu gagal karna Yoongi terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Pria itu terkekeh geli dibuat. Pria itu memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah "ternyata selain cantik kau juga seksi"

Benar-benar! Sialan! Pria ini sepertinya pria cabul.

"yak! Dengar ya tuan—"

"Jimin, Park Jimin"

"ya! Dengar ya tuan Jimin, aku ini pria sepertimu! Aku tidak cantik atau pun seksi! Aku ini manly!"

Pria yang bernama Jimin itu masih terkekeh. "ya, aku tau kau pria juga. Tapi tetap saja kau kelihatan cantik dan seksi, benar-benar termasuk tipeku"

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Yoongi sukses terbatuk sekali lagi. Pria itu segera menyodorkan minumannya yang langsung diambil Yoongi untuk diminum. "ngomong-ngomong kita berciuman secara tidak langsung"

'bruusssshhhh'—Yoongi barusan menyemburkan minumannya, untung saja jarak kursinya dan penonton lain terbilang jauh jadi tidak mengenai siapa pun.

"Heehh?!"

Teriaknya keras yang mengundang perhatian penonton lain. Ia dengan kikuk meminta maaf pada penonton lain kemudian kembali mendelik pada pria yang bernama Jimin itu. "brengsek" umpatnya sebelum kemudian beralih ke layar dimana film sudah dimulai. Dia meremat bajunya, sungguh kesal dan malu rasanya, untunglah keadaan sedikit gelap jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Setelah itu hening untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Pria yang bernama Jimin itu diam dan Yoongi pun diam—diam antara takut dengan kediaman Jimin dan berpura-pura menikmati adegan yang di putar.

Hingga akhirnya Yoongi merasa pergerakan disampingnya, Yoongi refleks menolehkan kepalanya dan—

Chu~

—berciuman…

Dia bingung, apakah karna ciuman secara tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan pikirannya menjadi blank atau karena sejak insiden ciuman secara tidak langsung membuatnya terus menatap bibir Jimin seakan menginginkan bibir tebal itu menyapa bibirnya tapi yang pasti dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, hanya terdiam saat Jimin mencumbu bibirnya, dan lebih bodoh lagi— Yoongi juga membalas ciuman pria itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya, yang ia tau adalah sekarang ia berada dalam pangkuan Jimin dengan keadaan hampir telanjang—celananya sudah hilang entah tergeletak dimana dan pakaiannya kini hanya melekat dilehernya (tau kan ini maksudnya .-.) mungkin ini keberuntungan untuk Jimin atau kesialan untuk Yoongi, mereka berada dipojok, sedikit jauh dari penonton lain juga cahaya yang bisa dibilang agak gelap.

Dan pria brengsek bernama Jimin itu sedang mengulum niplenya dengan nafsu.

"sshh…mmhh"

Tidak ada yang dapat yoongi lakukan selain mendesis nikmat, dia tidak ingin berteriak dan mengundang mata beberapa penonton untuk memergokinya sedang melakukan adegan tidak senonoh, ugh dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, memalukan sekali.

Puas dengan mengulum nipple Yoongi, Jimin kembali beralih pada bibirnya dan berciuman untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman panas, ciuman yang seakan menentukan siapa yang mendominasi dan di dominasi, tapi kau tau jelas siapa yang mendominasi disini, Park Jimin adalah si pendominasi.

Jimin melepaskan bibirnya saat merasakan Yoongi meremat pakaiannya, dia menatap mata Yoongi yang sudah berkabut nafsu itu. "menikmatinya heh?" tak ada sahutan dari bibirnya, tapi Jimin tau jika Yoongi sangat menikmatinya. "nah, sekarang giliranku. Berikan servis terbaikmu sugar" bisiknya kemudian menuntun Yoongi untuk turun dari pangkuannya dan berlutut dihadapan miliknya yang terlihat sudah menggembung.

Jimin menurunkan kancing celananya dengan perlahan, berniat menggoda Yoongi yang kelihatan tidak sabaran. "u-ugh cepatlah Jiminnie" haha Jimin benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah tidak sabaran manusia mungil dihadapannya ini. Sekarang celana Jimin sudah tanggal, hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja yang benda milik Jimin didalamnya masih menggembung, Yoongi menatap gembungan itu dengan pandangan takjub, milik Jimin terlihat besar dan benda besar itu akan masuk kedalam manholenya dan membuatnya mendesah atau mendesis kenikmatan.

"jangan hanya dilihat saja Yoongi-ya, sudah ku katakana berikan servis hebatmu, dia milikmu"

Yoongi mengangguk patuh, dia mengeluarkan benda milik Jimin dan sedikit tercengang dengan wajah semerah tomat miliknya, sialan! Benda itu lebih besar dari perkiraannya dan terlihat menggiurkan, bukan begitu Yoongi?

Kedua tangan Yoongi mengusap sepanjang organ tebal itu—mengeksplorasi. Membuat desisan nikmat keluar dari bibir tebal dan panas milik Jimin. Memijit pelan benda berwarna coklat itu lalu membelai lembut bagian berbentuk organ kantong Jimin dengan ibu jarinya, dalam waktu singkat benda keperkasaan milik Jimin sepenuhnya keras.

"Yoongihh gunakan mulutmu"

Tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menurut, lidahnya yang berwarna merah muda menjilat kepala milik Jimin sebelum melahapnya, membuat sekujur tubuh Jimin bergetar akibat nikmat. Kemudian Yoongi memaju mundurkan kepalanya walaupun tidak semua milik Jimin masuk kemulut mungilnya lalu menyesap benda itu kuat membuat desisan lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir Jimin.

Yoongi menghisap bagian kepala beberapa saat, tak lupa mengegerakkan lidahnya yang licin dengan agresif, dia melepaskan ciumannya beberapa saat. "mi-milikmu bertambah besar" katanya sebelum melanjutkan kembali kulumannya yang dibalas lenguhan Jimin. Jimin menggeram ketika merasakan cairannya sudah diujung, lalu dengan cepat ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat Yoongi hampir tersedak. Tak lama Jimin menumpahkan semua cairannya dalam mulut Yoongi. Ketika merasa cairannya sudah tertelan oleh Yoongi, Jimin mengeluarkan benda miliknya dari goa hangat itu.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang terengah, dia terlihat seksi dua kali lipat.

"nggh a-aku menginginkan ini, aku menginginkan milikmu yang besar itu berada dalam lubangku, lalu menghujamnya dengan kuat membuatku melayangghh"

Sungguh, perkataanmu membangkitkan sesuatu disana Min Yoongi. Jimin menunjukkan seringaian samar. Jimin kembali duduk dikursinya, menatap Yoongi dengan puas. "sekarang kemarilah Yoongi, aku akan memberikan sensasi itu padamu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hyaahhh ngghh ahhh Jimiinnhh"

Yoongi terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan brutal, mencari sensasi nikmat bagai tersengat listrik itu berkali-kali, membuatnya terus. Tangan Jimin juga memegang pinggulnya untuk membantu Yoongi mencari titik puasnya, Jimin pun ikut menggeram ketika benda miliknya menbumbuk titik nikmat Yoongi dengan tepat, keduanya tidak peduli penonton lain melihat mereka—toh sudah beberapa menit lalu mereka melakukan tidak ada satupun mata yang menoleh kearah mereka.

"ouugghh ahh ahh la-lagihh"

Jimin menambah kecepatan menaik turunkan tubuh Yoongi saat merasakan dirinya hampir sampai. "mmhh Jiminnhh aku a-aku—"

Dia mengangguk mengerti, Yoongi juga hampir sampai. Jimin menaikkan pinggul Yoongi sampai hanya menyisakan kepala kejantanannya dan dalam satu tarikan kuat—

Jleb!

"JIMINNHH"

"YOONGIIHH"

Dan ataukah benar-benar kebetulan atau bukan, mereka berteriak disaat penonton lain juga berteriak karna adegan dalam film. Keduanya mengeluarkan cairan semen masing-masing—Jimin dalam tubuh Yoongi dan Yoongi yang cairannya menyiprati wajah Jimin dan wajahnya sendiri

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku hah?!"

Yoongi berteriak skarsme pada Jimin yang kini sedang terkekeh. Keduanya sedang berada di apartemen milik Jimin jika ingin tau. "aku bisa melaporkanmu pada tunanganku, sialan!"

"oh ya? hmm, aku tidak takut ngomong-ngomong. Ah pasti dia tidak akan marah jika aku melakukan hal itu padamu" ucapan Jimin yang dibalas decihan tidak suka Yoongi. "ya! Jelas saja tunanganku itu tidak marah! Karna yang dia pikirkan itu hanya kerja dan kerja tanpa peduli padaku!" setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi melipat dadanya dan membuang muka kearah lain, tidak ingin menatap pria itu.

Jimin tersenyum miris, kemudian beranjak kearah Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan sayang. "maaf sayang~~ apakah aku sejahat itu heum? Kau tau kan aku kerja itu untuk mencari uang untukmu, bukankah sekarang aku sudah pulang?"

"…."

"aku benar-benar minta maaf sugar~ aku berjanji aku akan mengambil cuti untuk seminggu kedepan, lalu aku akn terus menemanimu"

"benarkah?" lagi-lagi Jimin terkekeh, wajah berbinar Yoongi yang seperti bocah tk ini sangat menggemaskan. "ya, kau bisa memegang janjiku nyonya Park Yoongi"

Yoongi mendengus dibuat "yak namaku belum berubah Park!"

"tapi aku akan mengubahnya sebentar lagi, jadi tidak masalah kan?"

Dia mendengus sekali lagi sebelum kemudian balas memeluk Jimin dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu kekasihnya.

"aku membencimu Jimin-ah"

"aku juga mencintaimu gulaku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Krik krik… apaan ini? .-. yaampun onyx ngerasa uda ga plos lagi ToT /emang woy!

Ini dibuat dengan beberapa hari, dimana beberapa hari itu ngabisin ide buat nyari bagian nc-nya lol. Ga jelas ya? emang deh, bila menemukan typo harap maklum, typio sebagian dari onyx.

Cha~~ silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk MinYoon/YoonMin shipper atau penggemar uke!Yoongi sekalian tinggalin id Linenya, soalnya saya mau nambah temen sesama penggemar uke! Yoongi

Cuma segitu doang bacotan onyx, onyx undur diri bye~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Onyx-tan


End file.
